<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal Pandemonium by literaldumpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818408">Proposal Pandemonium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaldumpie/pseuds/literaldumpie'>literaldumpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, There are no tags for bunny :(, no relationship tags for romy either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaldumpie/pseuds/literaldumpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brain explains marriage to Pinky and someone proposes.</p><p>Inspired by a conversation between my friend @socattack27</p><p>Alt title for this fic: “I say ‘cringe culture is dead’ and then shame myself for writing this”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain &amp; Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal Pandemonium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/socattack27/gifts">socattack27</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys watch me engage in cringe culture</p><p>edit: sry i keep updating this i keep finding little errors that my perfectionist brain freaks out abt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Gee Brain, what’re we gonna do tonight?”<br/></em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!”</em><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Pinky was unceremoniously plopped back into their cage after he had been taken away for some experiment, the Brain paused his pondering, making a beeline for his <strike>friend</strike> cagemate. “Pinky, have they inflicted any horrible mishaps upon you?”<br/>“Well, I don’t know who Miss Haps is, but they sure <em>did</em> miss <em>somethin’!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then Pinky showed Brain his inner thigh, which had multiple slightly swelled injection sites. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did they do?” Brain inquired, secretly concerned. “They stuck the stabby thing into my leg, but since they were lookin’ at those new-fangled smart-whatchamacallits, they messed it up! It’s rather itchy.”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain was taken aback by Pinky’s slightly irate behavior, but empathized with him nonetheless. Even Pinky knew the bumbling idiots in the lab were sucked into their “shiny bricks,” as Pinky so eloquently named them when he first saw them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m sure it will go away in time.” He assisted his cagemate to their shared sponge bed, gesturing for the taller of the two to sit on the end. “Those humans are sooo obsessed with their fancy techy-thingies,” Pinky grumbled as he wiggled his fingers, frustrated. “I bet they’d have no idea what to do if they were taken away.” At Pinky’s vent, a lightbulb popped up over Brain’s head.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it! Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” he asked his companion. Pinky put a finger to his chin. “Well, I think so Brain, but how does a brick have <em>that</em> many bites?” The shorter of the two panned his eyes to the fool. The taller of the two then got a <em>bop</em> on the head, followed by some giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hypothetically, if I can decelerate the wavelength of the blue light of their phone screens to even 350 nanometers, or .00035 millimeters, which is out of the humans’ visible range of light, I can essentially render all of them helpless and desperate for mindless entertainment through an artificial replica of the star in the center of their orbital. They’ll all flock to their televisions, where they’ll see me, The Brain, promising to make their smartphones work again if, in return, they all hail me as their new world leader!” He smirked, dramatically turning to Pinky. The aforementioned lanky mouse clapped.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Egad! <em>Brilliant</em>, Brain!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">His smile disappeared as a thinking face replaced it. Brain nearly scoffed at the irony. “W-wait wait, no no no. What about the people in the world who don’t have smarty-pants phones or TVs?” Brain raised a brow. “They’re simply nuances. Most people in this world have cellular devices. We’ll get there when we get there,” he assured.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the pair made their way through the city to garner more materials for the Wavelength Disrupter, they passed by a loud, flashy event. They both stopped; Pinky out of curiosity, and Brain out of the fact that Pinky had taken hold of his wrist. “What <em>is</em> it, you-“ “<em>Shh!</em>” Pink shushed. As Pinky’s shushing finger left Brain’s face, he followed his companion’s gaze before he could make a response.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The event they were looking at had a canvas roof over tables of food and a large cake. Closer to the center of the clearing, however, there were two blocks of chairs with an aisle between them, leading to a white arch accented with gold like it was a string that had been spun around it. There were yellow flowers with red accents (<em>Pansies</em>, Brain concluded) complementing the arch and gently blowing in the wind. At the very highest point on the arch was a huge red ribbon. There were speakers littered about, people chatting going to sit down, men gathered on either side of the altar, and an elderly man in a flowing white robe under the arch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Poit!</em> I wonder what’s happening,” Pinky whispered. Brain sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to leave until Pinky’s curiosity was satiated. A young man, in approximately his early-20s, stood up to the arch next to the senior. His tuxedo was white with a gold trim. The men lined behind him were dressed in red tuxedoes, the one closest to the arch also donning gold trim. Then, a tall, dark man walked through the aisle, donning a gold-colored suit with white trim, accompanied by a man who looked like him but aged, and a little girl with a basket of flowers. The officiant spoke some words and a dog held a pillow with small shiny things resting upon it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pinky, it’s just a wedding.” Pinky continued to watch, inevitably. Brain rolled his eyes. “<em>Egad!</em> What’s a wedding?” he asked. Brain sighed. “A wedding is where two people kiss and get legally recognized as a married couple.” Pinky rubbed his chin. “Who are they getting married to, Brain? Oh, perhaps they’re havin’ a double wedding!” “Pinky, they’re marrying each other.” Pinky’s brow suddenly furrowed. “They’re marrying each others’ girlfriends? <em>Zort!</em> That’s rather rude, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain bopped him on the head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you moron. Those men are getting married to one another. They’re in l... <em>love</em>.” Brain’s stomach sank a bit at that. He knew Pinky tended to have an unnaturally openminded nature, but what would he think of this? What would he think of-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! I get it! They’re marrying each other! You know, Brain, you could have just said that.” Brain huffed, gripping Pinky’s nose and pulling him with him, since Pinky’s grip had loosened. “Come, Pinky. We’ve wasted enough time here already.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along the way, Pinky asked Brain more than enough questions about marriage and weddings. “Here it is in simple terms for you, Pinky: two people who are in love get written down as a legal couple, which is getting married. To do this, they hold a wedding where people can watch this garbage happen.” As Pinky thought, a question formed. “Shouldn’t <em>we</em> get married, then, by that logic?” Brain nearly choked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you misunderstood me. People who are in love get married. People who are in romantic love. People who live together and typically have a child or children together or spend all their time together or grow old together. People who eat every meal together, or make food for one another. Simple, domestic... <em>things</em>...” Brain trailed off as his face heated in realization. Brain felt Pinky’s eyes burn through him. “But <em>Brain</em>... we... have all those things.” “That’s different, Pinky!” At this, Pinky’s ears drooped and he walked with a slump. Brain felt a slight twinge of guilt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, the plan failed. Brain groaned in defeat. He had come so close, yet had forgotten that humans did not all automatically turn to other screens to sate their needs for technology. His broadcast was also unsuccessful, what with him doing it on-the-spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked home, he saw Pinky’s head turn to a pair of women, one on one knee with a small box (<em>A prize?</em> Pinky thought) and the other nodding frantically. “What’s that? Is she getting a prize?” Pinky’s eyes sparkled, enraptured by the happening. “No, Pinky. She’s proposing. Asking if she’ll marry her. She’s presenting her with a ring.” Pinky nodded in understanding. “<em>Naaaaarf</em>.” Brain rolled his eyes again for what he assumed to be the hundredth time that night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back at the lab, Brain flopped onto the sponge bed, exhausted. “Brain, how do you know the difference between romantic love and every other love?” Brain shot up at this. “Wh- <em>Pinky</em>, that’s a <em>stupid</em> question.” Pinky’s ears drooped. “<em>Poit</em>.” “Romantic love is like what your mother and father feel for each other.” Pinky looked at him. “Ohhhhhh...” Brain stood, frowning. “Pinky, I have a proposal for you-“ “Really, Brain? You’re <em>proposing</em>?” Pinky’s hands clasped together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain’s face turned red. “<em>No</em>, Pinky! I’m <em>not proposing</em>! I merely wanted to suggest that you leave me alone and watch whatever mindless entertainment you please and leave me in peace,” he scolded, waving him away. Pinky’s ears drooped even lower as he slumped forward. “Right, Brain. I’m sorry. <em>Poit</em>.” With that, he exited the cage to watch TV. Brain frowned guiltily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how hard Brain tried, he couldn’t sleep. His guilt at hurting his friend’s feelings had consumed him, leaving him nothing but distress. He groaned. He knew he would have to confess to Pinky his innermost thoughts at some point or another. Not that he felt anything towards that imbecile. Just that he... regretted yelling, was all. He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He knew his regard for Pinky went further than companionship, or even friendship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled out of the bed and slumped towards the TV. He made his way over to his friend, but stopped when he saw he had his arm slung over a graduated cylinder like it was a person, even talking to it. He hid, cloaked in the shadows, listening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that show is <em>so</em> cute. First a wedding and then, <em>bang! Zoom! Right</em> in the kisser comes those filthy giant hands! Maybe they need a bath. What do you think, erm...” he paused, reading the label on the glass, “‘<em>CM Grad Cyl?</em>’ I don’t know what gender CM is, but I’ll do my best!” Pinky giggled. “You know, CM Grad, my bestest friend—his name is Brain— told me <em>all</em> about weddings today! He told me you have to be in love to get wedded.” His paused, a thinking paw on his chin. “I wonder what bein’ in love is like. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to the inanimate object under his arm. “Hm, quite the thinker. What do <em>I</em> think bein’ in love is like? Hm...” he asked himself, genuinely thinking about his answer. “I think bein’ in love is feelin’ all <em>gooooooshey</em> when he says somethin’ nice about you, or-or when he gives you a nice pat on the head!” Pinky giggled, reminiscing. “I also think it’s tryin’ to ponder what <em>he’s</em> ponderin’, even if you know you neva’ will. Or maybe it’s trying to rule the world together...” Pinky quieted, thinking. “That sounds silly, CM. I am not helping him take over the world just to see him happy! I’m helpin’ him because I want to... also... take over the world! As a Vice Ruler, of course. That’s what Brain says,” he giggled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the shadows, Brain’s heart melted. Pinky had basically just poured his heart out to a graduated cylinder—a heart he wore on his sleeve; a heart he had given to Brain time again and again. He stepped out of the shadows, walking behind Pinky until he saw his ear twitch. His friend turned around at the sound of his approach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Brain! What’re <em>you</em> doin’ up at this hour? I thought you’d be in bed!” Pinky’s kind smile just made Brain feel worse. “Yes, well... I couldn’t fall asleep. I was... pondering, ah... asking if I could... sit... with you...” he trailed off, flushed at even the smallest display of affection. “Well, of course, Brain! What d’you wanna watch?” he asked, patting the space on his left. Brain sat next to him (closer than usual, Brain noted to himself) and turned. “Whatever you’d like, Pinky,” he said kindly, patting his friend’s arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At one point, Brain heard a small <em>clank</em> and a slight weight lean on him. He was almost irritated, but that melted away when he found that his friend had fallen asleep. He laid Pinky down gently, getting up to turn the TV off. He lifted his friend and carried him to the cage, pushing open the door with his foot. As he walked, he felt Pinky’s head subconsciously turn to his chest. His ears pulled back in embarrassment, but he said nothing. <em>Curse</em> the imbecile for having that stupid, <em>charming</em> effect on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laid his friend on the bed and lay the blanket over him. He watched the rise and fall of his chest, the gentle fluttering of eyelashes and the peaceful look of his friend’s face as he dreamed of some distant happening. <em>Probably something stupid</em>, Brain reminded himself. Pinky had rarely, if ever, fallen asleep before him. It was always Brain who was asleep first and Brain who was up later. With this, Brain allowed himself a small smile. He had never seen his kindhearted friend so quiet and peaceful before. He laid down next to him, back-to-back, savoring the warmth, and allowed sleep to consume him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain awoke to the familiar sound of the wheel gently squeaking as Pinky made his daily laps to NowhereLand. “Good morning, Brain! <em>Zort!</em>” Pinky’s cheerful greeting rang. Brain sat up, offering Pinky a rare, genuine smile. “Good morning, friend.” He went to drink from the water bottle as Pinky gradually slowed down and hopped off the wheel. Brain watched as the scientists talked about the test results of something or other. “<em>Egad!</em> I wonder what they’re talkin’ about.” Brain smiled at his friend’s familiar verbal tics. “Nothing of importance, I assure you. Come Pinky, I’ve been thinking of some plans for tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinky followed him over to the tin where his plans hid. “Why, Brain? What’re we gonna do tonight?” “The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world.” Pinky smiled, looking at Brain’s confident posture, and opened the tin for him. Brain pulled out a pencil and quickly scribbled something down as Pinky held the tin up for him. He closed it, setting it down before the scientists could get suspicious. “<em>Narf</em>, what’s the plan, Brain?” Brain locked onto his friend’s genuinely curious gaze. “I’ll tell you once the scientists return from whence they came.” Pinky frowned. “Well, they certainly don’t look like they came, but it might be because they’re all wearin’ white,” he responded. Brain processed this statement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A <em>bop</em> on the head followed this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the last scientist shut off the lights in the room, the Brain followed her with his eyes until she was fully gone. “So... what’s the plan-thingy for tonight?” Pinky queried. “Actually, Pinky, this part requires a short journey of my own to... gather supplies,” Brain improvised, flushing. Guilt drenched him once more as Pinky’s whole body drooped. “B-b-but Brain! You promised you wouldn’t take over the w-world without m-me, <em>poit!</em>” his voice quivered as he wrung his tail between his hands, distressed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Pinky. I’m <em>not</em> leaving to take over the world. As promised, you will be by my side when I do. However, I do need to retrieve some... <em>equipment</em>.” Brain coughed. Pinky sniffled, rubbing his nose. “Really, Brain?” Brain felt his heart nearly jump out of his throat. “<em>Yes</em>, really,” he responded. “Now I must take my leave.” “But why are you goin’ without me? You haven’t even explained the plan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain froze. He hadn’t come up with a plan. The goal he had in mind for tonight was very different than normal. He improvised an excuse. “Because, I, uh...” he glanced around the room, “need you to mop.” Pinky’s face brightened. “I get to lick the mop?” he exclaimed. “Yes, Pinky, you get to lick the mop.” His friend danced and cheered as he opened the cage door, both of them hopping off the counter and going their separate ways. “Goodbye, Brain! I’ll clean up the floor all extra nice for you!” Pinky singsonged. “Thank you, Pinky,” Brain said, offering a strained smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he shuffled under the door, he put his face in his hands. Walking to the entrance of ACME Labs, intending to use it for the opposite purpose of its namesake, he grumbled. “Why did I have to... why does that <em>imbecile</em> make me feel things? Stupid things,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cursed Pinky, the way his heart rate would accelerate in his presence, the way his face would heat, the way his tail would twitch from side to side, the way his heart shattered when his companion was distressed, the way his stomach sank when the scientists would take him out of the room, all of it. He tugged at the fur on his head, feeling utterly embarrassed. Brain shook his head, clearing his head. He had a mission.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>~~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you had asked Brain why he was hoisting a box the size of his head down the side of a street, he wouldn’t be able to give you a straight answer. (Perhaps he could give you an answer through another sexuality... <em>wink!</em>) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As it were, Brain hauled the blue velvet box back to ACME Labs, grunting with the weight it held. As he entered through a back door of the building, he forced the door open to haul the box in. He dusted it off, making sure it was completely spotless. He opened the box, examining the contents. Once he decided all was fine, he snapped the box closed. His ear twitched as he heard a voice echoing through the hall. He made his painstakingly long journey to the alternate door to the lab he resided in, and heard Pinky singing about the countries of the world at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled at Pinky’s shenanigans, considering his next move. He saw that the door was cracked open. Peeking through, he looked at his cagemate, who was on top of the mop head, holding it as if it were a dance partner, and singing that song. Brain smiled. He snuck through the door, pulling the box with him when suddenly it became much easier. True to his word, Pinky had mopped the floors. How he did it, Brain decided to push it out of his mind. He hid the box under the counter, using the trim where it met the floor as a wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back against the black trim, Brain slid to the floor, exhausted. He opened the box, gleaning with his eyes the tender ring inside. It was a simple ring; it was rose-gold, as Brain had heard in an offhand statement by Pinky himself that pink was his favorite color for reasons unrelated to his name, and it had small diamonds studded on its circumference. It was a thick band, and the smallest one Brain could find, though he found it gorgeous. It had little engravings along the side in lines transitioning into small arcs. Brain bounced his leg in anxiety.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinky finished singing <em>Yakko’s World</em> at the top of his lungs. He then remembered, for the twelfth time that night, why he was alone. “Gee, I sure hope Brain does get here soon. It’s getting rather late,” he wondered, biting his nails. “Oh, I know he said to stay here, but I also want to see if he’s alright. <em>Ah</em>, the anxiety!” he exclaimed dramatically to himself. He hopped off the mop head and turned to it. “Apologies, Mr. Mop, but I’m afraid it’s time for you to go to beddy-bye. I enjoyed the time we spent together! You licked all the floors clean!” he praised the object, shoving it into the janitorial closet in the corner. Closing the door, he hopped up the table the cage occupied and onto the lip of the counter where the TV resided. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinky looked at the TV, debating what he wanted to watch. However, a crushing sense of despair gripped his heart. He didn’t like being alone. What if Brain had left him forever? What if there were no more tomorrow nights? What if there were no more are-you-pondering-what-I’m-ponderings? What if what if what if-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ahem</em>,” a cough behind him jolted him out of his thoughts. His eyes locked onto Brain, who was standing with his arms behind his back and a look of... well, Pinky couldn’t quite name it. He did, however, make a beeline for his friend, whisking him into a sweeping hug. “Oh, Brain! You’re back! I thought I’d never ever never see you again, <em>troz!</em>” He squeezed his friend closer to him, feeling him holding some type of object. “Pinky... your astounding amount... of separation anxiety... is crushing...” Brain choked. Pinky set his friend down, hanging onto the genius’s every word. “Literally.” Brain cracked his back and rubbed it. “Oh my, sorry Brain! <em>Poit!</em> Did I hurt you?” Pinky rambled with concern. “N-no, Pinky. You’re fine. My old back has just been... irritant.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two stood in silence for a moment, an awkward one, at that, at least on Brain’s part. He looked up to see Pinky gazing at him expectantly, as if awaiting a command. “Brain? Are you alright?” he asked with concern. Brain felt his heart leap into his throat as the kind, genuine tone in Pinky’s unusually soft voice drifted through his ears. He could feel his stomach doing back flips. At this rate, the imbecile might as well have caused all of his organs to go into advanced gymnastics. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He coughed timidly into his fist. “Yes, Pinky. I’m... I’m alright.” He looked up at his friend, who had perked at his reassurance. Brain, in what he considered a brave move, hesitantly reached out his paw and grasped Pinky’s within it. Though Pinky’s paws were much larger than his, they were kind. Not so... calloused or overworked. Not tired. They were soft and gentle, culinary and artistic, warm and wont to welcoming more. He rubbed the back of Pinky’s paw with his thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gulping the lump down his throat, Brain decided to speak. “Pinky... I... I have something for you.” He saw Pinky’s eyes sparkle with curiosity as his smile pinched at his cheeks. “Um... I have been pondering, erm, what you... said-“ “Does this mean you’ve been ponderin’ what I’ve been ponderin’?” Pinky nearly bobbed up and down in euphoria. Brain sighed. “No, Pinky. I wanted to say that I... I’ve thought over your words... and I, eh...” He pulled the ring from behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brain looked down instinctively out of embarrassment, removing his hand from Pinky’s to hold the ring. “Pinky... I pondered what you said... and...” “Oh, <em>Brain!</em>” He looked up to see Pinky’s eyes sparkling, hands clasped together. “You got me a donut!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinky took the ring and bit down on it. In typical comical cartoon fashion, his teeth shattered. “Maybe it wasn’t made to eat...” Brain smacked a hand to his face. “No, Pinky. It wasn’t made to eat.” “Well, what is it, then?” Pinky asked. Brain cleared his throat in embarrassment. “It’s... a propositional ring, which I have procured to offer to you... um, to ask if you shall willingly be legally bound to me as... as a spouse,” he explained timidly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he noticed Pinky’s blank look, his face heated. In a small voice, nearly a whisper, he explained, “I’m asking if you’ll... marry me...” His muscles tensed in the silence that followed. When he heard nothing, he hesitantly called for his friend. “Pinky...?” He looked up at the aforementioned mouse, whose sky blue eyes were gleaming with a sheen of tears. He was trembling and holding a hand over his mouth, eyes pointed at the ring. “Pinky, I-“ Brain started, before he was swept into a gentle embrace. “Oh, B-Brain... I do.” Brain could hear the smile in Pinky’s trembling voice. “Save the ‘I do’s for the altar, Pinky,” Brain chuckled. When Pinky set him down, the two looked into each others’ eyes for a moment. “You r-really mean it, B-Brain?” Pinky asked, joy spilling over. “Yes, I do.” Brain smiled, reassuring his... fiancé. “<em>Naaaaaarf!</em>” The two mice happily leaned in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, in a water tower somewhere in a movie lot, three toon children sat at their television, watching the two mice on their screen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s about time!” Dot crossed her arms. “I know! It was so obvious and it took this long to finally get it to happen,” Wakko agreed. “Gee, I’m surprised the execs allowed this at <em>all</em>! Things sure have changed during that period of suspended animation,” Yakko smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, same-sex marriage <em>was</em> legalized in 2015,” Dot retorted. “2015?! Only 6 years ago?” Yakko blurted. “I know. Weeeird,” Wakko added. “It should’ve been done <em>years</em> sooner,” Dot grumbled. “Honestly,” Yakko agreed, rolling his eyes. Wakko nodded. “Well, it’s good it’s happened <em>at all!</em> I thing those two have been waiting on this for a <em>loooooong</em> time,” the capped sibling offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The siblings shared a glance before bursting into rhyme.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Brain and Pinky, sittin’ in a tree! M-a-r-r-i-e-d!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Romy! There’s a letter in the mail for you!” “Coming, Bunny!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small white mouse hopped off the couch and made his way to the dining room of him and his girlfriend’s shared apartment. Bunny handed Romy an envelope. “It’s from both of your fathers. I’m sure they miss you very much,” Bunny smiled at him, patting his paw with a finger. Romy watched as she sat down at the end of the small table, sifting through bills and coupons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Romy examined the envelope his girlfriend had handed him. It was a plain soft blue-tinted white envelope, the only text being “<em>To Romy - Brain and Pinky :)</em>.” “<em>Brain</em>” was printed so well it looked robotic, while “<em>Pinky</em>” was a tad bit sloppy. However, the smiley face was endearing. Romy smiled at his fathers’ shenanigans. “There’s literally no telling <em>what</em> could be in here,” he chuckled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently pulled out the card. The front of the card was simply white with a gold-colored engraving of the words “<em>ACME Labs.</em>” Romy raised an eyebrow in good-humored curiosity, but opened the card nevertheless. Both eyebrows raised when he saw the contents. He read through the card multiple times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Addressed: Roman Numeral I</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Greetings, artificially created biological clone of both my and Pinky’s combined DNA, and the one we (proudly) call son. We wish you well in your ventriloquistic endeavors. I, the Brain, genuinely hope you are having a positive existence as of yet.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">We have written this letter to inform you of our current state of being. Pinky has just so eloquently told me that he would like to write in this, so he will explain the situation.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Hi Romy! Ha ha, narf! It’s </span> <strike><span class="s2">Pinkie</span></strike> <span class="s1"> Pinky! How are you? Oh wait, you can’t respond. Ha ha! Troz! I wanted to tell you that me and Brain are going to get m-a-r-r-i-e-d!!!!! That’s right! Maaaaaaaaarrrrriiieeeeeeed!!!! Oh, how exciting! La la la! We are getting... sorry, I was listening to Brain explain it. We are having a small wedding! Yes! That’s what he told me :) He says we are inviting you and Bunny. Hoorah! Yay! I’m soooooo excited!!! Ok, Brain wants to write again. I love you Romyyy!!!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Alright, that was Pinky’s segment. The event will be next Saturday, 4 pm. It will be hosted in a clearing behind the laboratory. We sincerely hope to see you there. If not, you are grounded (that was sarcasm, if you did not catch on). We love you, Roman.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Your paternal figures,</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Pinky &amp; The Brain</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Romy smiled at the envelope. The endearing writing made his heart soar. Attached with tape to the back of the card was an RSVP card. “What’s that, honey?” Bunny asked. Romy handed her the card. “Write them back,” she smiled, filling out the RSVP meanwhile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Im hyperfixating so i hope this isnt too cringe</p><p>Im kinda sick and quarantined so i have nothing else to do</p><p>“Well, I think so Brain, but how does a brick have that many bites?” - This joke is dumb but the joke is the phones being called “bricks” and having gigabytes, so bites, bricks, whatever that was stupid</p><p>Pansies look like this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/105905028707214331/ </p><p>“Oh, that show is so cute. First a wedding and then, bang! Zoom! Right in the kisser comes those filthy giant hands! Maybe they need a bath.“ This is the steven universe reference for those who haven’t caught on. It’s referring to the episode “reunited,” which starts off with a wedding. I thought it fit the mood :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>